


Pirates of the Caribbean - Jack's Adventure

by Charlie_Watson



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, i make it up as i go along so even i dont know whats going to happen, lol, quotes from the movie, some made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Watson/pseuds/Charlie_Watson
Summary: Thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to me :)Second chapter coming soon. I'm working on it.





	

The sun was shining on the glistening Caribbean Sea and the waves were calm. In the distance of the sea from a small sandy island was a pirate ship, it has sails as black as midnight, and ores poking out of either side. The ship was as fast as a snake striking for it's prey. It was the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl was a well-known pirate ship, some say it was the fastest ship in the whole Caribbean Sea, even faster than the Interceptor. The captain of the Black Pearl is Captain Jack Sparrow, but he wasn't aboard the ship, Captain Hector Barbossa, or commonly known as Barbossa, stole the ship from Jack. Barbossa marooned him and left him to rot on an abandoned island. Jack was sat on the golden, glowing sand drinking rum, which he stole from Barbossa just before he walked the plank, and was watching his beloved Pearl sail away in the hands of Jack's former First Mate Barbossa.  
It took Jack just two hours to realize he has run out of luck...The rum's all gone. Jack stared at the empty bottle and tipped it upside-down, one single drop of rum fell out of the bottle and landed on the sand. "Why's the rum always gone?!" Jack asked himself. Jack stood up ad looked at the ocean. He sees a ship coming his way. Jack waves his hands and shouts "HEY! OVER HERE!" Jack ran closer towards the sea. The ship was swiftly sailing towards Jack. The ship suddenly comes to a stop and now one small boat with two men is rowing towards him. The boat has stopped at the shore and the two men get out. "Who are you?" one of the men ask. "No, who are you?" Jack argues. the man and Jack argue back and fourth. "SHUT IT!" The other man shouted. Jack and the first man looked at him with a shocked and confused expression on their faces. "What be your name? Mine be Rusty, Rusty Cotton and the man you were arguing with is Billy." Rusty said with his hand out waiting for a hand shake. Jack shook his hand and replied "Captain Jack Sparrow." Rusty and Billy look at each other and then back at Jack. "Captain, nice to finally meet you." The two men invite Jack onto their ship "Do you want to come with us?" Rusty asks. "Okay?" Jack replies. So Jack goes aboard and starts his journey to find his ship, the Black Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to me :)  
> Second chapter coming soon. I'm working on it.


End file.
